Enfin ! Seul !
by Kuruyami 666
Summary: Mahiro pouvait enfin se reposer pour son plus grand plaisir! La 'harceleuse' était partie, et Hasuta l'avait suivi, à la demande du lycéen lui prétextant qu'il s'inquiétait pour Nyaruko. Assis sur le canapé, il était en train de somnoler quand, soudainement il fut distrait par une certaine fille aux cheveux de braise... Léger Kuuko x Mahiro.


Enfin ! Seul ! Durant une heure voire deux, le silence et le calme régneront dans cette maison !

Nyaruko était partie voir Kurei (pour une raison qu'il ignorait d'ailleurs...). Voyant une opportunité d'avoir quelques minutes à lui, Mahiro amadoua légèrement Hasuta afin qu'il surveille Nyaruko. Et pour Kuuko... Eh bien, il fit le choix de la laisser un peu tranquille. De toute manière, elle dormait déjà à poing fermé à cause, encore, du nombre d'heures hallucinantes qu'elle consacrait à jouer aux jeux vidéos. De plus, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argents n'était pas là pour captiver toute son attention. Il était donc peu probable d'après lui, que Kuuko lui pose le moindre problème. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé rouge du salon. Autours d'eux, s'était formé un immense champ de bataille, essentiellement composé de fils serpentant et s'emmêlant, ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de jeux ''retro'' à peine bien empilés juste à côté de la télé. Sans grande conviction par ce calme si pesant, Mahiro somnola les yeux demis-clos. Alors qu'il allait pour s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée, il fut tiré de sa somnolence et distrait par Kuuko qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était recroquevillée contre lui sur le côté, et à présent déposa son frêle corps sur ses genoux.

\- Hé Kuuko !

Cela l'embêtait légèrement de la réveiller comme cela, mais il n'appréciait guère cette situation. Il la secoua, mais en guise de réponse avec une mine boudeuse, elle ne fit que s'étaler un peu plus sur lui et souffla un peu. À son tour Mahiro souffla d'un air désespéré. Mais pourtant la sensation de son corps contre le sien était à la fois réchauffant par ce froid glacial d'hiver, mais également reposant. Mais être aussi près d'elle le rendait tout de même très mal à l'aise, endormie, Kuuko avait un visage irrésistiblement adorable. Les joues légèrement rosies, Mahiro ignorait s'il devait se détendre ou si sa respiration devait s'accélérer.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de jouer à autant de jeux Kuuko, dit-il tout en ayant une voix amusée.

À la suite de cette phrase dans son inconscience, la dénommée Kuuko sembla légèrement perturbée. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer de façon irrégulière, et son front lisse pareil à de l'éclat d'albâtre brûlait de fatigue. L'inquiétude gagna Mahiro, et il se retrouva inconsciemment à passer l'une de ses mains sur son visage pour la rassurer et à lui susurrer des mots doux pour la calmer. Malheureusement, ses gestes affectifs n'y changeaient rien. D'obscures clartés se déversèrent sur les joues de la jeune rousse. Mélangeant peut-être...Tristesse ? Colère ? Ces sentiments étaient difficiles à décrire du point de vue de Mahiro... Cette fois, il entendit Kuuko éclater d'un sanglot et crier :

\- LAISSE LES TRANQUILLES, JE T'EN SUPPLIE, GRANDE SOEUR KUUNE !

C'en était trop pour le lycéen. Instinctivement il réveilla Kuuko en plein cauchemar et rouvrit les yeux. Un peu déboussolée elle mit un certain temps avant de se relever des genoux du jeune homme. À un autre elle porta une main à sa joue pour découvrir des clartés trop brutales ayant recouvert tout son visage.

\- Est-ce-que ça va Kuuko ?! Demanda le lycéen inquiet.

Question idiote. Il s'en rendit compte après coup.

Du plat de la main elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et resta silencieuse. Sans prononcer un mot. Tourmentée.

\- Je crois que tu as fait un cauchemar... Dit-il d'une voix grave.

Elle eut comme un frisson, ce dernier parcourut tout son dos jusqu'à son échine. Ses yeux devinrent de nouveau humides. En entendant le nom de Kuune, Mahiro comprit que Kuuko redoutait encore sa cousine... L'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il prit délicatement Kuuko dans ses bras et l'attira contre lui pour la rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas si Kuune devait revenir, nous serons tous là pour toi.

Elle sursauta légèrement, non de peur mais de surprise et esquissa un sourire. Elle releva sa tête jusque, là enfouie dans le creux de l'épaule du lycéen et le regarda dans les yeux fixement.

\- Merci jeune homme.

Elle s'allongea sur Mahiro l'obligeant également à s'allonger. Ce cher lycéen put alors sentir tout le corps de Kuuko contre lui, par inadvertance il sentit que le rouge se répandit tout autour de son visage.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'être réconforté par toi, serait si agréable jeune homme...

À ces mots, elle se rendormit dans un sommeil quasi profond. Mahiro pouvait de nouveau entendre sa respiration, balançant en rythme ses mèches sur son front si doux. Cette fois-ci un sourire rayonnant occupait ses lèvres, accompagné d'un léger filon de bave. Le brun se mit à sourire de nouveau, en la voyant ainsi. Il se demandait bien quel rêve pouvait-elle faire. Si sereine, Si―

\- Nyaruko... Dans un endroit comme celui-ci, je ne te savais pas si entreprenante...

Désespérante...


End file.
